No Life Queen
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: Alucard se ha cansado de la actitud infantil de Seras y la abandona con una vieja conocida. mientras tanto Integra se harta de su rutina y se lanza a sus brazos. SUSPENDIDO POR RENOVACIONES
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3). Para aumentar mi desgracia tampoco poseo los derechos de las canciones que uso en mis fics (pero me gustaría T.T), le pertenecen a los cantantes.

* * *

Seras estaba más que nerviosa

¿Cómo iba a pedirle ese favor a Sir Integra?

¿Y si le negaban el permiso?

¿Qué le diría a Dyane?

La verdad, que no le habían permitido hacerlo en su trabajo… pero Dyane era su mejor amiga, la necesitaba.

Golpeó la puerta del estudio un par de veces esperando que Sir Integra estuviera en cualquier otra parte de la casa

–Entre –dijo la voz de la rubia desde detrás de las puertas y Seras sintió que se desmayaba

–Buenas noches Sir Integra –dijo Seras entrando al estudio

–buenas noches Seras ¿Qué necesitas? –le dijo Integra fríamente

–bueno, es que… pues… yo… –comenzó a tartamudear la vampiresa

–Habla, niña, habla… no tengo toda la noche –dijo Integra desesperada

–sí, Sir Integra… mepreguntabasipodríadarmelanochedelvierneslibre –dijo Seras a toda velocidad,

Integra la miró sorprendida – ¿Qué? –Preguntó con la boca abierta

–yo, bueno, es que quería saber si podría darme la noche del viernes libre… no es para mí… es que alguien que conozco… hace mucho, desde que era niña… me ha pedido un favor –dijo Seras

–y ¿Qué favor es ese¿Tiene que ver con viejos amores? –preguntó Integra levantando una ceja

–No, para nada, bueno, sí es un amor de la persona que me pidió el favor, pero no se trata de un romance mío –dijo Seras sonrojándose

–Los humanos llaman viejos amores a cualquier cosa que haya terminado hace cinco años o más –dijo un voz en una esquina del estudio y Alucard se materializó

–Viniendo de ti, ese comentario es perfectamente nulo –le dijo Integra fríamente

–entonces ¿de qué se trata? –continuó Integra

–pues es que se trata de una amiga, y me pidió que cuidara a sus hijos por esa noche… su marido tiene una cena del trabajo y van a ir con las esposas –contestó Seras

–no tiene a nadie más que lo haga ¿o sí? –preguntó Integra

–bueno, ella me dijo que no me lo pediría si no fuera muy necesario… y que soy a la única persona a la que se los dejaría –dijo Seras intentando no sonar muy infantil

– ¿de qué edades son los niños? –preguntó Integra

–De cinco y siete, Sir Integra –contestó Seras

–no veo el mayor problema, sólo regresa lo antes posible… cuéntales un cuento y mándalos a la cama, como hacen todos –dijo Integra prendiendo un cigarro

–sí, gracias, eso pensaba hacer… leerles "Cenicienta" y a la cama –dijo Seras sonriendo

–Yo conocí a Cenicienta –dijo Alucard sonriendo burlonamente

– ¡es un cuento infantil! –dijo Integra entre molesta y sorprendida

–Amo, eso es imposible… sólo es un cuento de hadas –dijo Seras sorprendida

–bueno, lo que les vas a contar esos niños sí es un cuento de hadas… lo que no dicen en los cuentos es que se trataba de una vampiresa –dijo Alucard

–la que fuma aquí soy yo… estás desvariando –dijo Integra mirándolo

–Eso tengo que escucharlo –dijo Seras sonriendo

–La recuerdo muy bien, hace casi mil años que la conozco –dijo Alucard cercándose al escritorio

–wow! Es mucho tiempo –dijo Seras con los ojos como platos

– ¿me estás llamando viejo? –Preguntó Alucard sobre sus lentes naranjas

–no Amo, es que… pues yo… bueno… –comenzó Seras pero se detuvo y bajó la cabeza

–entonces… ¿era tu viejo amor? –preguntó Integra, que muy a su pesar se había interesado

–algo parecido… fue una relación muy compleja, su nombre era Claudia D'Renoir, debe de tener mil doscientos años, si no me equivoco –dijo Alucard y se sentó frente a Integra

– ¡wow! Definitivamente es mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido? –preguntó Integra sorprendida

–ella ha estado escapando toda su vida… aunque me mandaras a buscarla y destruirla no podría encontrarla… ella es un verdadero fantasma… escapó a la inquisición, y lleva casi mil años escapando a la sección trece… cuando la conocí su mayor placer era reírse de ellos escapando en sus narices –dijo Alucard ensanchando su sonrisa

–Eso no suena muy infantil Amo –dijo Seras

–no lo es, ella era una excelente criminal… amasó una enorme fortuna durante las cruzadas –dijo Alucard complacido ante la cara de su sorpresa de su aprendiz y su amo

–Y como buena patriota, intentó liberar a su pueblo, con un nombre diferente, hm, la doncella de Orleáns, ni era doncella ni era de Orleáns, tendía a alucinar entonces –dijo Alucard mirando a Integra

–eso es imposible… ella ¿Era Juana de Arco? –preguntó Integra sin darse cuenta de que la ceniza pendía peligrosamente del cigarro

–Amo… –le dijo Alucard señalándole la ceniza,

Integra dejó el cigarro en el cenicero sonrojándose

–sí, entre muchas otras identidades fue Mata Hari, Juana de Arco… y Mona Lisa –dijo Alucard

–eres un genio… no me habían cortado la inspiración de esa manera en años –dijo Integra

–Lo mismo digo –dijo Seras

–bueno… siempre hubo algo de magia en ella, se convirtió en Cenicienta al mismo tiempo que conoció a Da Vinci… era un peligro andante, la mujer más buscada de toda Francia, una bandolera que se coló en un baile real a robar algunas joyas y consiguió la corona –dijo Alucard

–Amo, no se lo tome a mal… pero todo eso me resulta un poco difícil de creer –dijo Seras

–Bueno es difícil si no la conoces personalmente –dijo Alucard maliciosamente

–Me imagino, debe de ser una persona interesante –dijo Integra

–más de lo que te imaginas Amo… ahora, pasé a decirle buenas noches y a llevarme a mi aprendiza, con permiso –dijo Alucard levantándose, tomó la mano de Seras y se desvaneció.

* * *

Aparecieron de nuevo en el sótano

–necesito que te prepares, mujer policía, la próxima semana te voy a llevar a un lugar muy especial… te aconsejo que empaques algo de ropa –le dijo Alucard sonriendo maliciosamente

–Sí, Amo –dijo Seras

–creo que es hora de que empieces a comportarte como una verdadera vampiresa… no como una niña de escuela –le dijo Alucard sentándose en su silla,

Seras bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó completamente

– ¿Sir Integra sabe que me va a sacar de aquí? –Preguntó ella nerviosa

– ¿Sir Integra es tu amo? –Preguntó Alucard fríamente

–No, es usted –dijo Seras sonrojándose aun más

–entonces, haz lo que te dije… podría convenirte –le dijo él recuperando su sonrisa burlona,

Seras asintió y fue a su recámara.

* * *

Llegó la noche del viernes y Seras fue a casa de su amiga Dyane, de cabello negro y ojos cafés

–Tía Seras –gritaron los niños lanzándose sobre ella en cuanto la vampiresa abrió la puerta

–hola chicos… hola Dyane, Bobby –saludó Seras, Dyane la saludó bastante alegre, pero su marido la miró con desconfianza

–Déjalo, está loco –le dijo Dyane y la llevó a la cocina

–Mira, trabajar en el hospital tiene sus ventajas –le dijo tomando un frasco con un líquido rojo

–Por si te da hambre más al rato amiga –le dijo y guardó la botella en el cajón de las verduras

–Necesito que hablemos cuando regreses, es urgente –le dijo Seras

–Por su puesto, te debes estar volviendo loca si la mitad de lo que me cuentas es verdad –le dijo Dyane con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ella y su esposo se fueron, Seras estuvo jugando un rato con los chicos y luego los mandó a la cama, les leyó una historia hasta que se durmieron, bajó a la cocina, tomó el frasco mientras esperaba a Dyane.

Dos horas más tarde Dyane y su marido regresaron, Bobby subió corriendo a ver a sus hijos sin saludar siquiera a Seras mientras las amigas se quedaron abajo, Dyane salió con Seras a la terraza y se sentaron en el columpio de madera blanco

–A ver, confiesa –le dijo Dyane a Seras

–es que hay algo que me pone nerviosa –dijo la rubia

–Pues cuéntame, tal vez te puedo ayudar –contestó la morena

–es que me da un poco de miedo –dijo Seras bajando la mirada

–tiene que ver con tu famoso "Amo" ¿cierto? –preguntó Dyane sonriendo con complicidad

–Sí, pero no como crees –dijo Seras sonrojándose

–entonces ¿Qué¿Cómo? –preguntó la morena

–Pues es que me dijo que me quería llevar a un lugar dentro de una semana, pero no sé a donde… y conociéndolo me asustan un poco las posibilidades –dijo Seras

– ¿crees que te vaya a llevar de "cacería"? –Preguntó Dyane y las dos se estremecieron

–Si es eso, no puedo, apenas y estoy superando mi problema con lo de la sangre… si me pide que muerda a alguien me voy a desmayar –dijo Seras asustada

–Tranquila, tal vez no es eso –dijo Dyane

–entonces ¿Qué? –Preguntó Seras desesperada

–no sé… lo que sea, probablemente no vayan a ser rosas bajo la luna, pero… no sé que les enseñen los vampiros a sus aprendices, si supiera te lo diría, pero no lo sé –dijo Dyane

–Estoy frita –dijo Seras deprimida

– ¿Qué pasaría si le preguntaras? –Sugirió Dyane

–no lo sé, probablemente no me diría nada… además el hombre me asusta demasiado como para preguntarle la hora –dijo Seras pensando en Alucard

– ¿no hay nadie normal en esa casa con quien puedas hablar¿Alguien que sepa de esas cosas? –Preguntó Dyane

–Define normal –dijo Seras y las amigas comenzaron a reír

– ¡ay! Niña ¿Cómo te ayudo¿Cómo te ayudo? –dijo Dyane abrazando a Seras

–hay veces en que me gustaría despertar y ver que todo esto fue en sueño, despertar en mi casa, ponerme mi uniforme de policía, comerme cualquier tostada y salir a caminando al trabajo, bajo el sol, sin temer achicharrarme como hormiga bajo una lupa –dijo Seras deprimida

–Debe ser difícil –dijo Dyane acariciando el cabello de Seras con aire maternal

–amiga, lo es, es demasiado difícil para mí… y ahora mi Amo me dijo que debo empezar a comportarme como una verdadera vampiresa, y que me comporto como una colegiala –dijo Seras recordando las palabras de Alucard

– ¡¿pero es que ese hombre tiene atole en las venas o qué demonios?!… ¡¿Qué le pasa¡No inventes! No amiguita, tu siempre fuiste muy complaciente con todos… tienes que decirle la verdad, tienes que decirle como te sientes y lo que piensas, oye ¡no es justo! –Le dijo Dyane

–te entiendo, pero yo no puedo… no es por que le tenga miedo, que de hecho le tengo, pero es que de no ser por él estaría muerta… bueno más de lo que ya estoy –dijo Seras riendo junto con Dyane

–Bueno en ese punto tienes razón –dijo Dyane

–Técnicamente es el dueño de mi vida, hasta que yo beba su sangre, pero me estremece la sola idea de hacerlo –dijo Seras deprimida

–Bueno, eso ya pasará… tu tranquila –le dijo Dyane tomando su mano

–ya verás que todo pasará, tu tranquila –repitió Dyane sonriendo

–gracias, necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien –dijo Seras levantándose

–cuando quieras amiguita –le dijo Dyane, Seras sonrió y se fue.

* * *

Seras pasó la semana entera pensando en lo que le había dicho su amo, sus palabras habían estado rondando por su cabeza

"es hora de que empieces a comportarte como una verdadera vampiresa… no como una niña de escuela"

"¿te doy vergüenza, Amo? Yo no quiero avergonzarte" pensó Seras tumbada en su ataúd,

Había guardado algunas cosas en una mochila, al siguiente día Alucard la llevaría a no sabía donde

"tienes que crecer, si no maduras sí me voy a avergonzar de ti, chica policía" dijo la voz de Alucard dentro de la cabeza de Seras

"no, Amo. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo" pensó Seras levantándose, revisó sus cosas de nuevo y vio la hora.

Las seis de la mañana, Seras bostezó y se metió en su ataúd para dormir.

* * *

A la siguiente noche se despertó muy nerviosa, se arregló muy bien y se sentó a esperar a que su maestro la buscara o la llamara.

A eso de las nueve Alucard se apareció en su cuarto

–Estás lista, espero –le dijo a Seras por encima de sus gafas

–Sí Amo –contestó Seras con firmeza

–Bien, vámonos –le dijo, tomó su mano y se desvaneció, aparecieron en un pequeña calle de Londres que no tenía otra iluminación más que la luz de la luna

–Amo ¿a dónde me llevas? –preguntó Seras nerviosa mirando a su alrededor,

En ese momento una gran rata gorda pasó corriendo sobre sus pies, Seras dio el grito más grande de su vida, Alucard la miró impaciente

–Sólo es una rata, mujer policía, no va a hacerte nada –le dijo mientras continuaba avanzando

–Eso no le quita lo asqueroso –dijo Seras sin pensar.

Alucard ignoró su comentario y siguió avanzando hasta que llegaron frente a lo que habría sido un prostíbulo hacía por lo menos cien años

–Amo ¿Qué planea hacer conmigo¿Me va a dejar aquí? –Preguntó Seras nerviosa

–Tus reflejos siguen igual que siempre, Claudia –dijo Alucard aparentemente a nadie, pero en ese momento Seras notó que una filosa espada amenazaba el cuello de Alucard,

Seras siguió el acero con la mirada hasta que sus ojos mostraron a una mujer alta, de piel morena y cabello castaño, de ojos verdes, con un aire bastante imponente y misterioso

–un poco más y te rebano la garganta –le dijo sin mover la espada,

Seras sacó su pistola, pero cuando se fijó bien, notó que ambos sonreían, y ambos eran puro diente en la sonrisa

–Te tardaste en traerla –le dijo mirando a Seras

–tu te tardaste en aparecer –contestó Alucard,

Claudia guardó la espada en su cinturón, Seras miró las ropas de la vampiresa, era un pantalón de cuero negro con unas botas altas, y una blusa de cuero café que tenía volados de tela blanca en el cuello y los puños

–es hermosa y de cara tierna ¿Por qué siempre has buscado chicas que necesiten de tu protección? Parece que tienes un complejo con las rubias –preguntó Claudia tomando delicadamente el rostro de Seras y acercándose,

Seras sentía a Claudia tan cerca que hubiera podido besarla sin ningún problema, así que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Claudia se puso a espaldas de Seras

– ¡AY! –Gritó la rubia cuando Claudia inesperadamente le agarró el pecho con fuerza

– ¡santa madre¡Estás enorme y eres natural! –Dijo Claudia soltándola

–Bueno, entren –les dijo Claudia entrando al lugar con paso de gata, Alucard la siguió,

Seras miró alrededor nerviosa, no sabía si quería entrar o no, pero otra rata que pasó junto a su zapato la hizo correr hacia el lugar.

Entraron a un lugar bastante acogedor, una especie de salita donde colgaban algunas sedas del techo a las paredes y todos los sillones eran diferentes, parecía el interior de una carroza gitana. Claudia se sentó en un sillón y los miró,

Alucard se sentó frente a Claudia, Seras se sentó junto a Alucard y pegó su cuerpo lo más que pudo al del vampiro y lo tomó del brazo

–y bien ¿Cómo te llamas, chérie? –preguntó Claudia

–Seras Victoria –murmuró la rubia nerviosa

–no ta había visto desde Venecia –dijo Claudia

–cierto, ha pasado un tiempo desde eso –contestó Alucard sonriendo burlonamente

–y no has cambiado en nada… sigues siendo el mismo hombre que conocí –dijo Claudia sonriendo seductoramente

–tu si haz cambiado… no he sabido de ningún escándalo tuyo desde la segunda guerra –dijo Alucard

–sí, pero me volví más loca… o más cuerda, no me gusta el anonimato, pero aun así adoro los lujos… soy, hm… ¿Cómo era? A sí, una "material girl" –dijo Claudia sonriendo

–Eso se nota –dijo Seras sin pensar, inmediatamente enrojeció y bajo la mirada,

Claudia soltó una carcajada, su risa era como el sonido de un cristal al romperse

–Es linda, y observadora… un poco impetuosa y demasiado asustadiza –dijo Claudia sonriendo

–entonces ¿creer poder cambiar eso? –preguntó Alucard entrelazando sus dedos en los de Seras y besando su mano sin alterarse

–en el nombre del cielo ¿Qué preguntas son esas? Si no lo consigo me comeré un pastel entero –dijo Claudia

–te morirías con sólo un bocado –dijo Alucard

–lo sé… por eso lo digo… entonces ¿me pides que convierta a tu princesa en una amazona? –Preguntó Claudia

–Ciertamente –dijo Alucard levantándose

–Vengan acá –les dijo Claudia levantándose.

Los llevó a unas escaleras y luego, un par de pisos más arriba a un largo pasillo con varias puertas,

En ese momento de una puerta salió una chica pelirroja de unos veinte años y ojos azules, sus grandes se fijaron de inmediato en Alucard. Se acercó y sin previo aviso le lanzó un bofetón que lo hizo voltear la cabeza.

Claudia lo miró y suspiró mientras la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada – ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! –le gritó y regresó al cuarto.

–Siempre me gustó su carácter… lástima que me odie de esa manera –dijo el vampiro sonriendo burlonamente, Seras sintió una mezcla de celos y vergüenza, y se forzó a mirar hacia otro lado

–pero tiene razón… iba a casarse y echaste su vida al diablo por tu capricho… pobre Lucy –contestó Claudia y continuó avanzando

–Tengo este cuarto libre, creo que quedará bien –dijo abriendo el último cuarto,

Era un cuarto donde había un sarcófago de piedra en el centro con grabados muy finos, había un pequeño escritorio junto a una ventana, un tocador de los años veintes, y algunos cojines por todo el cuarto

–Este lindo –dijo Seras mirando todo

–que bueno que te guste… mira, tu ropa la puedes poner el ropero… válgame la rebusnancia… y tus otras cosas las puedes poner en el tocador… ahora te dejamos para que te organices… nosotros tenemos que hablar –dijo Claudia,

Cuando salió del cuarto sus pantalones de cuero se cambiaron por enorme y anticuado vestido dorado con blanco.

Seras miró alrededor y dejó su mochila sobre el sarcófago, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, en un balcón un par de pisos más arriba vio a Claudia y Alucard.

Seras casi se cayó de cabeza cuando vio como Alucard besaba a Claudia mientras la estrechaba por la cintura.

* * *

Claudia y Alucard salieron a un pequeño balcón

–han pasado más de trescientos años –le dijo ella

–Sí, podría decirse que es mucho tiempo –le dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente

–El tiempo es relativo –dijo Claudia poniendo una mano en el balcón

–Sobre todo para nosotros –contestó Alucard poniendo su mano sobre la de Claudia

– ¿Qué pasó con nosotros¿Fue amor o amorío? –Dijo Claudia mirándolo a los ojos

–amorío… jamás nos volvimos a ver… y nunca nos buscamos –le contestó él

–todo fue por el placer –murmuró ella

–Ciertamente –dijo él estrechándola por la cintura

–y la lujuria… recuerdo que era muy lujuriosa por aquella época –murmuró ella en su oído

–y ¿Cómo eres ahora? –le preguntó él mientras sus labios rozaban

–Igual –contestó ella y se besaron con pasión.

* * *

OK las cosas estan raras, van a ponerse peor

Y Alucard va a quedar en medio de la tormenta

sobrevivirá el pobre vampirito bello dulce y hermoso a las tres mujeres más locas que han pasado por su no-vida?

n.n jajajajaja

no dejes de leer y de dejar reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ceras estaba más que nerviosa ¿Cómo iba a pedirle ese favor a Sir Integra

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3). Para aumentar mi desgracia tampoco poseo los derechos de las canciones que uso en mis fics (pero me gustaría T.T), le pertenecen a los cantantes.

--

A la siguiente noche Seras se despertó sin saber donde estaba, pero luego recordó la noche anterior.

Se levantó, se vistió y terminó de acomodar algunas de sus cosas. Estaba cepillándose el cabello cuando Claudia entró y se sentó junto a ella en el banquillo del tocador.

–Eres una linda chica, pero casi una niña… él siempre tuvo ese complejo de padre para escoger a sus mujeres –comentó Claudia examinando a Seras fijamente

–Y aún así siempre se guiaba por la lujuria, pero es un hombre como pocos, tienes suerte niña –continuó Claudia

– ¿hablas de mi Amo? –preungtó Seras, Claudia asintió

–Tú podrías ser muy hermosa –le dijo quitándole el cepillo suavemente

–Pero para eso es necesario que te quites el complejo de bebé –continuó Claudia cepillando el cabello de Seras. Misteriosamente el cabello de Seras crecía cada vez que Claudia le pasaba el cepillo

–Tú podrías tenerlo a tus pies si eso quisieras… y no estuvieras esperando que él sea tu caballero de brillante armadura, por que si eso esperas, querida, déjame aconsejarte que esperes sentada por que pierdes tu tiempo –Claudia puso su cara junto a la de Seras y se miraron

–De verdad eres tonta si esperas ser su princesa encantada desde el primer momento, ese puesto te lo tienes que ganar con sangre, sudor y lágrimas –le dijo la castaña con una mirada un poco ausente, perdida en el pasado. Seras la miró fijamente, le incomodaban la presencia y las palabras de Claudia.

– ¿Qué pasa con estos espejos? ¿Por qué nos reflejamos en ellos? –le preguntó Seras intentando cambiar el tema

–clases básicas de vampirismo ¿cuál es el metal sagrado por excelencia? –le preguntó Claudia

–La plata –contestó Seras instintivamente

–Exacto, los vampiros no nos reflejamos en los espejos de cristal… pero sí en los espejos de plata pulida –explicó la vampiresa

–y te sirven para arreglarte para ese amorcito tuyo –continuó

–No sé de quien habla, yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en nadie –le dijo Seras a la defensiva

–claro que sí… ese amo tuyo fue mi hombre alguna vez… tu ya lo viste anoche… pero tú no tienes las agallas para ofrecerte, dejarte poseer y dejarlo con ganas de más –le dijo Claudia altivamente

–Yo no soy así –le dijo Seras sonrojándose apenada

–pues tendrás que serlo… o pronto será de alguien más… ¿no se te ocurre alguien que pueda robártelo, o sí? –le preguntó Claudia, Seras de inmediato pensó en Sir Integra pero luego pensó que eso era absurdo

–No… para ella es su sirviente –murmuró Seras

–Eso ves tú… pero en cualquier momento ella podría sentir una ligera comezón… aquí –le dijo Claudia a Seras poniéndole la mano entre las piernas.

Seras brincó hacia atrás asustada y miró a Claudia sorprendida. La castaña se rió mirando a Seras y le hizo una seña de que se acercara

–Definitivamente eres virgen… y me atrevería a decir que incluso eres genofóbica –le dijo Claudia burlonamente

–vamos, no te espantes con eso… yo alguna vez fui tan puritana como tú, y eso me llevó a la ruina –le dijo Claudia, se levantó y regresó a Seras frente al espejo

–mírate querida… tu hermoso cuerpo, apetitoso a las miradas de los hombres, si lo aprovecharas podría llevarte lejos, provocando su lujuria y manejándolos a tu antojo –le dijo Claudia pasando una mano por en medio de su pecho hasta su ombligo

Seras la miró asustada y Claudia sonrió perversamente, como tantas veces lo había visto en Alucard. La rubia retrocedió un poco, acababa de llegar, y aun así no se sentía cómoda en ese lugar. Quería volver a su casa

–ya le dije que yo no soy así, si me van a querer quiero que sea por mí, no por alguna artimaña –replicó Seras con la mirada baja

–no digo que te vuelvas una cortesana o cualquier otra cosa que te quieras imaginar… sólo piensa en tu cuerpo como en el trofeo que todos quien ganar, un escaparate donde muestras lo que tienes, y que sólo lo darás cuando quieras, y sientas que te es conveniente, pero tu corazón… y esta es la primera lección que te voy a dar… debes guardarlo bajo llave y nunca entregarlo, a menos que quieras salir lastimada –continuó la vampiresa

–tranquila, yo no pienso hacerte nada… yo sé que va a ser difícil para ti adaptarte a este lugar, pero la no-vida no fue hecha para los débiles, así que tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible –le dijo Claudia levantándose y acercándose al ropero, lo abrió de golpe y revisó la ropa de Seras despectivamente

–lo primero que tenemos que hacer es cambiar estos harapos por la ropa de una verdadera princesa de la noche… la reina de los muertos no puede y no debe vestir como una simple humana –le dijo Claudia mirándola

– ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? –preguntó Seras, Claudia la miró con compasión y suspiró

–Sólo termina de arreglarte y te llevaré al taller a encargarte algunas cosas, no quiero que continúes vistiéndote como una pordiosera –le dijo Claudia, Seras la examinó con la mirada,

Sus ojos verdes intensos que centelleaban de rojo sangre bajo la luz directa y que contenían un dejo de tristeza, su piel morena suave, su largo cabello castaño que caía elegante y sensualmente sobre sus pechos y espalda, unas manos finas, con dedos largos y uñas afiladas que podían cortar la piel al comando de su ama.

Claudia tenía un porte nobleza antiguo tan fuerte como el de Alucard, con un aire tan altivo y soberbio que Seras deseó por un segundo ser como ellos, la chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada con ese pensamiento

–podrías ser una de nosotros algún día, chérie… eso si tienes el valor e inteligencia para hacerlo –le dijo Claudia saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa perversa

--

– ¿Cómo que a dónde la trasladé? La agente Victoria debe de estar donde se le asignó, no ha habido ningún cambio –contestó Integra molesta mirando a Pip, que la miraba nervioso y a una distancia prudente entre la puerta y el escritorio

–pero… es que no está, nadie la ha visto desde hace dos noches –replicó el francés mirando a Integra fijamente

– ¿Cómo dices? Debería estar donde se le asignó –contestó Integra molesta

–Pero… es que… no está –volvió a replicar Pip

–Yo resuelvo esto, ahora vete –le dijo Integra, Pip salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo y regresó a su puesto

–Alucard –llamó Integra, el vampiro se materializó frente a ella casi al instante

–Alucard ¿Qué hiciste con la agente Victoria? –preguntó la rubia mirándolo fijamente

–nada, Amo, sólo la lleve a que le hicieran pequeño cambio, nada drástico, sólo que le quiten el complejo de párvula –contestó el vampiro burlonamente

–ah y ¿con permiso de quién? –preguntó Integra severamente

–Es mi aprendiza, estoy en mi entero derecho de hacer lo que me plazca con ella –replicó Alucard con una sonrisa perversa

–así como tú pedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, soy tu marioneta… o tu juguete, si así lo prefieres –le dijo Alucard lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa por encima de los lentes, Integra lo miró un segundo y un ligero tinte rosa apareció en sus mejillas, pero desapareció casi al instante

–Ya quisieras –murmuró ella fríamente

–Vamos, Amo, ambos sabemos que soy más que un soldado para ti –le dijo Alucard hincándose junto a su silla

–sí, a veces eres un soldado, otras un dolor de cabeza y las más mínimas una compañía decente –contestó Integra, Alucard tomó su mano y la besó, Integra esbozó una ligera sonrisa

–eres un descarado ¿sabías? –le dijo ella poniéndose de frente a él y cruzando la pierna

–Ya me lo han dicho… pero creo que eso te gusta –le dijo Alucard poniendo una mano en su rodilla, se levantó un poco hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Integra, la rubia comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, enredando sus dedos en el pelo negro del vampiro

–y podría ser tu amante tantas veces como quisieras –le dijo él rozando su mejilla con la suya, Integra se alejó suavemente

–no, eso lo dudo –le dijo ella y regresó a su trabajo. Él la miró un poco deprimido y se desvaneció entre las sombras

--

Seras bajó con Claudia hasta el primer piso de la casa y entraron aun amplio salón varias mesas de costura, donde trabajaban algunas muchachas

–Chicas… tenemos una nueva compañera, esta pequeña es Seras Victoria –les dijo empujando a Seras hacia el frente, la chica las miró avergonzada y sus ojos se posaron en Lucy por un segundo y luego regresó su mirada al piso

–quiero que le hagan un traje de combate, diferente a su uniforme… ¿Cómo lo preferirías? –le preguntó a Seras

–yo, no lo sé, alguna vez fui policía, pero creo que eso tampoco serviría –dijo Seras sonriendo nerviosamente, Claudia la miró muy seria y la sonrisa de la rubia se borró al instante

–De gatita –ordenó Claudia, las demás asintieron y Claudia sacó a Seras de ahí

– ¿no te decían así en tu escuadrón? ¿Minina? –le preguntó la castaña

–Sí –contestó Seras tímidamente

–eso es otra cosa que tienes que aprender, a meterte en la mente de las personas sin que lo noten –le dijo Claudia y la llevó por varios pasillos hasta el sótano de la casa, que era una gran biblioteca, ahí también algunas vampiresas que las miraron fijamente

Claudia tomó un libro del estante y el estante se movió mostrando el largo pasillo de una cueva. La vampiresa empujó a Seras dentro y la siguió hasta una cueva bastante amplia, con el piso de mármol de varios colores que creaban varios círculos y líneas, en ganchos en el piso había amarradas cuerdas bastante tensas que venían del techo, a un lado había un laguillo del que brotaban vapores, a algunos metros un desnivel con varios estantes con látigos, navajas, espadas y otras armas, y al final había un establo dónde relinchaban algunos caballos. Todo estaba muy bien iluminado por antorchas

–este será el lugar donde entrenemos mientras estés aquí. Recuerda bien este cuarto, por que dentro de algunos meses se convertirá en tu mundo por bastante tiempo –le dijo Claudia y la regresó por la cueva

–pero antes de que puedas regresar ahí tiene que estar listo tu traje y eso va a tardar bastante. Además de que tienes que pasar una serie de pruebas, antes de ser una fiera, debes ser una dama –le dijo y regresó a la biblioteca.

Claudia la llevó por los pasillos de la casa hasta un cuarto muy lujoso, lleno de cortinas de seda, almohadones de terciopelo y velas aromáticas. Seras supuso que era la habitación de Claudia al ver un ataúd abierto con el forró de satín.

–Por acá –le dijo y la metió por otra puerta. Llegaron a un amplio salón donde había varios vestidos muy elegantes, bastante antiguos (como los de la película de "El Patriota")

–Escoge uno –le dijo Claudia y Seras dio un par de pasos nerviosos dentro del cuarto y miró los vestidos detenidamente. Se acercó a uno y tomó un fino vestido azul nomeolvides encorsetado que marcaba la cintura, el escote cuadrado y bajo hasta el pecho tenía un delicado encaje a lo largo y una seda blanca subía desde las esquinas del escote hasta el cuello, formando un triángulo que tenía una rosa en la punta.

La falda amplia, que corría hasta los tobillos, se abría debajo del cinto de tela en V, la tela azul se partía justo en la punta, adornada por una rosa, mostrando una tela más clara. Las mangas se ajustaban hasta el codo, donde brotaba un amplio cono de encaje. Los codos también llevaban una cinta con una rosa,

–Muy hermoso, excelente gusto, niña –le dijo Claudia tomando el vestido y tomándolo del gancho, llevó a Seras a otro cuarto y la chica se quedó atónita

Era un amplio cuarto blanco, con una enorme tina redonda y algunos divanes. Las paredes estaban decoradas con columnas y había varias mesillas de cristal con canastas llenas de perfumes, aceites y sales para baño. Del techo colgaba un enorme candelabro de cristal cortado y había un fresco con imágenes marinas. En una pared había un elegante tocador llenó de frascos con diferentes esencias, y cepillos

–ahora, pequeña, el primer paso para ser una dama es verte como una –le dijo Claudia, Seras la miró nerviosa

–Desnúdate –ordenó la morena y Seras la miró nerviosa, Claudia abrió una de las llaves de la tina

– ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Quítate la ropa! ¿O te vas a bañar vestida? –le preguntó Claudia impaciente, Seras negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desvestirse mientras Claudia vertía algunos aceites y sales en la tina, que comenzó a llenarse de espuma

Seras se sentó en uno de los divanes tapándose con sus brazos y miró a Claudia. La vampiresa comenzó a desvestirse sin la más mínima vergüenza y dejó su ropa a un lado, cerca de la de Seras. Ella la miró fijamente ir y venir en el baño sin taparse, contoneando sus perfectas curvas y un misterioso sentimiento comenzó a oprimir el pecho de Seras y sus piernas comenzaron a hormiguear

–soy de la opinión de que ya entres a la tina –le dijo Claudia cerrando la llave, Seras la miraba hipnotizada y se había olvidado de taparse

–Puedes tocar si quieres –le dijo Claudia acercándose a ella y poniendo la mano de Seras sobre uno se sus pechos. La vampiresa despertó de golpe y apartó su mano, sonrojándose.

Seras se levantó y se metió tímidamente a la tina, Claudia entró a la tina detrás de ella y se sentó junto a Seras

–Cualquiera que te vea diría que eres un jitomate –le dijo Claudia burlonamente

–Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a nada de esto –se disculpó Seras en voz baja

–Tranquila, ya te dije que yo no pienso hacerte nada más que entrenarte –le dijo Claudia tomando una esponja y comenzó a frotar la espalda de Seras lentamente

–tienes que tomar en cuenta muchas cosas cuando estés frente a las personas. Eres una vampiresa, por lo tanto eres superior a los humanos normales –le dijo y comenzó a tallar los brazos de Seras

–como vampiresa eres la reina de la noche y no ta inclinas ante nadie más que tu amo y las personas a las que él sirve –le dijo pasando a su pecho y abdomen

– ¿te estás fijando como lo hago? Aprende a hacerlo tu sola, no talles porque la piel se hace áspera, sólo frota en una dirección, por que si no sólo mueves el polvo de lugar y no te limpias –le dijo Claudia

–Sí, ya lo noté –contestó Seras mientras Claudia pasaba a sus muslos y luego a sus piernas y pies. Se alejó y tomó un frasco de una de las canastas más cercanas a la tina

–Esencia de lavanda, para tu cabello –le dijo y vertió una parte del frasco sobre el cabello de Seras, Claudia comenzó a tallarlo lentamente y el cabello de Seras comenzó a crecer, igual que con el cepillo, la castaña continuó enredando el cabello de Seras entre sus manos hasta que alcanzó el largo de la cintura

–ahora, mientras el perfume se absorbe, platícame de ti. De tu vida antes de tu renacer –le dijo Claudia mientras se tallaba a sí misma

–Yo no tengo mucho que contar, jamás he salido de Inglaterra y nunca he visto el mar, pero me gustaría mucho –comentó Seras

–pobre de ti… ya jamás he aguantado mucho en un solo lugar, no me gusta ¿Cómo es eso de que nunca has visto el mar? Es algo bellísimo que tienes que ver –le dijo Claudia con una sonrisa

–Yo sólo era una persona más en Londres, era policía, vivía en un departamento y no tenía familia –continuó Seras

–Con razón eres tan tímida, jamás estabas con nadie –ser rió Claudia lavando su cabello

–pero eso tiene que cambiar, por que va a llegar un punto en que nadie va a cuidarte y tienes demasiado potencial como para que se desperdicie –le dijo Claudia enjuagándose el cabello y el cuerpo, Seras la imitó y ambas salieron de la tina

–tú, con ese carácter tan especial, podrías ser una de las criaturas más fuertes que hay. Y como ya he visto un poco de tu personalidad, mi meta aquí es convertirte en una de las princesas de la noche, que puede ser despiadada y sanguinaria al mismo tiempo que una fina y elegante dama –le dijo Claudia y se envolvió en una bata de seda, le pasó una a Seras y la llevó al tocador

–Ponte esta crema para suavizar tu piel y este perfume, que combina el del baño y acentúa el de tu pelo –le dijo señalando unos frascos, Seras asintió y comenzó a frotarse la crema y el perfume por el cuerpo. Claudia hizo lo mismo y luego la llevó de regreso al cuarto de los vestidos, se hincó frente a un baúl y sacó un corsé, una camiseta, unos calzones largo y ropa interior normal.

–Ponte esto, y acomódate el corsé –le dijo Claudia dándole la ropa y ella comenzó a vestirse. Seras la miró y comenzó a vestirse lo mejor que pudo, con el corsé acomodado sobre la camiseta, miró a Claudia y notó que los hilos del corsé se ajustaban solos, probablemente por su telequinesia vampírica

Cuando terminó, Claudia se acercó a Seras y comenzó a ajustar le el corsé. Cuando estuvo justo la ayudó a ponerse el vestido azul que había escogido y lo ajustó.

–Ahora ven, regresamos al baño, tengo que peinarte –le dijo Claudia tomándola del brazo, regresaron al baño y la sentó frente al tocador. Seras notó que el baño estaba justo como cuando habían entrado la primera vez. Claudia comenzó a manipular su cabello hasta que quedó a su gusto y se lo mostró a Seras.

Su flequillo caía elegantemente sobre su frente y dos trenzas a los lados de su cabeza llegaban hasta otra trenza en forma de diadema a la altura de la coronilla, el resto de su cabello caía en caireles por su espalada y su pecho

–Ahora sí estás lista para comenzar tu entrenamiento –le dijo Claudia con una sonrisa y Seras no pudo evitar sonreír

Querid y adorad lector(a)

Gracias por tu apoyo y por tenerme la infinita paciencia que espero me hayas tenido.

El caso es que pude superar mi crisis académica (con un promedio de 8.5 XD) y que ahora voy a continuar todos los fics.

Para celebrar el haber salido de la secu con tan lindo promedio voy a subir un nuevo capitulo a cada uno de mis fics

Sé que no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de mis ingratos y adorados (más lo segundo que lo primero) lectores

Atte

Teenager Witch

P.D. Besos a todos


	3. Chapter 3

ECO-TIP: en la escuela, separen la basura del lugar y, si tienen la oportunidad de llevar a reciclar el papel, el metal y el plástico ¡HÁGANLO

Claudia llevó a Seras a la biblioteca

–para ser una dama, primero debes tener la educación de una, así que vamos a comenzar por meter algunos conocimientos en esa cabeza tuya –le dijo a Seras adentrándose en la biblioteca sin mirarla

–empecemos por lo que conoces ¿has leído a Virginia Wolf? –preguntó Claudia, Seras negó con la cabeza

– ¿Mann?

–no

– ¿Calvino?

–no

– ¿Asimov?

–no

– ¿Isabel Allende?

–no

– ¿García Márquez?

–no

– ¿Maquiavelo?

–no

– ¿Víctor Hugo?

–no

– ¿Alcott?

–no

– ¿Verne?

–no

– ¿Balzac?

–no

– ¿Cervantes?

–no

– ¿Hemingway?

–no

– ¿Dumas?

–no

– ¡Merde! ¿Sabes leer acaso? –le preguntó Claudia, molesta, Seras asintió encogiéndose en una de las sillas de la biblioteca, la morena suspiró, armándose de toda la escasa paciencia que tenía y tomó un libro delgado, buscó algo y lo puso en un atril.

Se lo señaló a Seras

–Lee, en voz clara, alta y sin errores, no son trabalenguas –ordenó mientras Seras se levantaba y se acercaba al atril. La chica miró el libro, nerviosa, y comenzó:

_**El viento es un caballo óyelo como corre por el mar por el cielo quiere llevarme**_

– ¡Basta! ¡No corras! ¡Por algo está dividido como está! ¡Vuelve a empezar! –ordenó la morena impaciente, Seras la miró, tragó saliva y volvió comenzar:

_**El viento es un caballo **_

_**Óyelo como corre por el mar **_

_**Por el cielo **_

_**Quiere llevarme **_

_**Escucha como recorre el mundo **_

_**Para llevarme lejos**_

_**Escóndeme en tus brazos **_

_**Por esta noche sola **_

_**Mientras la lluvia rompe contra el mar **_

_**Y la tierra su boca innumerable **_

_**Escucha como el viento me llama **_

_**Galopando para llevarme lejos **_

_**Con tu frente en mi frente **_

_**Con tu boca en mi boca **_

_**Atados nuestros cuerpos **_

_**Al amor que nos quema**_

_**Deja que el viento pase **_

_**Sin que pueda llevarme **_

_**Deja que el viento corra **_

_**Coronado de espuma**_

_**Que me llame y me busque **_

_**Galopando en la sombra **_

_**Mientras yo**_

_**Sumergido bajo tus grandes ojos **_

_**Por esta noche sola descansaré **_

_**Amor mío**_

Seras terminó con un leve suspiro y miró a Claudia, la mujer sonrió y aplaudió tres veces

–no es tan difícil ¿o sí? –le preguntó burlonamente

–es muy bello ¿Qué es? –preguntó Seras tímidamente

–"El viento en la isla" de Pablo Neruda –respondió Claudia levantándose

–eso, ma chérie mademoiselle Victoria, es lo que hacían las jovencitas hasta hace cien años para divertirse y divertir a otros, entre otras cosas, por lo que vamos a comenzar por que adquieras el básico conocimiento de cualquier noble –le dijo Claudia, Seras la miró fijamente

–además de que debes mejorar tu etiqueta… empieza por no encorvarte ¡o te llenaré la espalda de tela adhesiva! –la regañó Claudia tomando una larga vara forrada de cuero

–Esta es una vieja amiga mía… y la usaré en ti cuando sea necesario –le advirtió señalándola con la vara, Seras palideció temblando, jamás en su vida la habían golpeado con algo así

–créeme, ma chérie, va a llegar un momento en que me odies, quiero decir odio verdadero, de ese que te envenena las venas y te hace desear matar… pero en cuanto superes eso verás el mundo de una manera mucho más clara –Continuó Claudia, Seras la miró inexpresivamente

Deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, a pesar de todo, la mujer le seguía poniendo los pelos de punta, y, por primera vez, se sentía verdaderamente agradecida de ser una vampiresa, por que sentía que, de haber necesitado oxígeno, ya se habría desmayado por culpa del corsé

–Tienes que aprenderte eso, además de un buen número de poesías, autores y sus obras, además de un sinfín de detalles que algún día te serán de utilidad –le dijo Claudia, Seras la miró con los ojos como platos

–que suerte tienen ustedes, las mujeres de esta época, alcanzar los altos puestos no les cuesta tanto trabajo. Nosotras éramos las que merecíamos verdadero mérito. Nosotras éramos las que dirigíamos los países y ejércitos desde los pasillos y habitaciones de los palacios. Una buena mujer sabía cómo tener a su hombre sometido y obediente sin que se diera cuenta… esos sí que nos debían todo su mérito a nosotras. Pero ahora ya no queda nada de las que fuimos las verdaderas reinas y gobernantes por siglos… llegó el feminismo y rompió todo el esquema de jerarquías –le dijo Claudia con un dejo de melancolía

–Pero creí que no les daban libertad para actuar y hablar –replicó Seras

–ja, ja… sí, te entiendo, la "mujer escopeta" cargada y detrás de la puerta. Abnegada, dependiente, silenciosa y obediente, sí, esa era una máscara que no sé que niña nueva rica se tomó en serio y se horrorizó –confesó Claudia

–pero también debíamos ser cuidadosas, cualquier cosa que se saliera de los parámetros normales causaba sospechas sobre ti y te enviaba al Santo Oficio. Como vampiresas nuestras posibilidades de salvarnos eran mínimas… ni siquiera perdonaban a los dhampirs –dijo Claudia y por un momento sus ojos se empañaron, llevó sus dedos a una medalla que colgaba de su cuello y la acarició

–vete por hoy… ya mañana seguiremos –le dijo Claudia con voz llorosa, Seras salió del lugar rápidamente y la morena se tumbó en un diván, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

–Erin, ma adorée Erin, ma petit précieux –suspiró besando la medalla suavemente.

--

– ¡hola! –le dijo una voz a Seras por detrás haciéndola brincar

– ¡Lucy! ¡Hola! –le respondió nerviosa

– ¿Cómo van tus clases con la comtesse mademoiselle D'Renoir? –le preguntó con una falsa sonrisa

–Bien… supongo –contestó Seras tímidamente, Lucy la intimidaba casi tanto como Claudia, aunque, no sabía bien, le recordaba más a Alucard, Lucy borró su sonrisa al instante

–ven acá –le dijo, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró rápidamente por los pasillos hasta un cuarto parecido al de Seras, probablemente el suyo

–miran, preciosa, no sé que haya entre tú y el conde, pero te aconsejo que te andes con cuidado –le dijo Lucy

– ¿el conde? ¿Mi amo? Pero si entre él y yo no hay nada –respondió Seras nerviosa

–por lo menos por su parte, eso te lo aseguro –le dijo Lucy

– ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó Seras

–de que Drácula jamás te va a tomar en serio si no te ganas tu lugar, y te aconsejo que lo hagas pronto por que el traerte podría ser una forma de deshacerse de ti… ¿Qué crees que hizo conmigo hace 100 años? –preguntó Lucy

– ¿Drácula? Pero mi Amo es...

–tu amo es mi amo igual y me dejó con Claudia por que ya no le gusté... al conde no le gustan las chicas con cicatrices –le dijo la chica quitándose una cinta del cuello y abriéndose la blusa

–Me cortaron la cabeza y me quisieron sacar el corazón, con cuchillos de plata –le explicó Lucy señalando una brillante cicatriz sobre su cuello y su pecho

–él me salvó de morir, pero no me volvió a tomar en cuenta... este tipo fue el que destruyó mi existencia ¿Por qué te ayudo? Por que si alguien puede poner al conde en su lugar eres tú y nadie más… y la única manera de hacerlo es que se enamore perdidamente de ti –le dijo Lucy tomándola por los hombros

–Pero yo no sé cómo hacer algo así, yo le tengo terror a mi amo, además no creo ser capaz –replicó Seras

–en primer lugar, lo que tienes que hacer es conseguirte un orgullo, y dejar de portarte como un ratón asustado… y en segundo, escuchar atentamente lo que yo te diga y hacerlo. Yo no sólo voy a ser tu segunda maestra aquí –le dijo Lucy

Seras la miró con curiosidad

–como tenemos el mismo amo, podría decirse que somos hermanas, o amigas, serías la primera verdadera amiga que tengo en cien años –le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa. Seras sintió que sus ojos se empañaban y una mano invisible apretaba su corazón.

–déjalo salir ¿Quién va a entender mejor que yo? –le dijo Lucy abrazándola con fuerza

Seras no pudo contenerse llanto y comenzó a desahogarse en los brazos de Lucy.

Por primera vez pudo llorar libremente por el miedo, la pérdida de su humanidad e inocencia durante los últimos meses.


	4. Chapter 4

– ¿para qué necesito aprender esto si ya no puedo comer? –preguntó Seras, amarrada por los hombros a una silla, frente a ella estaba un lujoso servicio de mesa.

–por que debes manejar perfectamente todo este tipo de cosas si planeas servir de anfitriona a humanos que no conocen tu condición, además en las cortes antiguas todavía se usan este tipo de cosas… si eres la protegida del rey Vlad Dracul debes estar a la altura –le dijo Claudia

Seras bajó la mirada deprimida, extrañaba a su amo, a Walter, a Pip y los chicos… incluso a Sir Integra, con quien rara vez tenía contacto directo.

–toma la copa de vino blanco –le ordenó Claudia, Seras estiró su mano lo más que pudo, era difícil moverse con libertad estando sujeta por los hombros

Tomó una de las copas frente a ella y la levantó suavemente

–AHAHAH –chilló ella al sentir un fuerte golpe de la vara contra su mano y la copa se rompió entre sus dedos haciéndola sangrar por el vidrio roto

–Dije la de vino blanco, no la de vino tinto, la de vino blanco es más pequeña. . . ya repasamos esto un millón de veces, deberías entender a la primera –la regañó Claudia mostrándole qué copa debía de haber tomado.

Una de las chicas de Claudia, que estaba en una esquina, se acercó, recogió los pedazos de la copa y quitó delicadamente las partes de vidrio que tenía Seras encajadas en la carne.

La pequeña rubia miró a Claudia temblando de miedo, una lágrima roja se deslizó por su mejilla.

–No llores –gritó la castaña dándole un bofetón

–Perdón –se disculpó Seras frotándose la mejilla

–Con eso no vas a dejar de llorar –le dijo la mujer

–ten tan siquiera dos gotas de orgullo… ya no eres una pequeña humana, has entrado a un mundo de antigua nobleza y títulos centenarios, y sigues comportándote como una tonta policía que tuvo la suerte de toparse con uno de los mayores vampiros que hay –la regañó Claudia tomando la cara de Seras y encajándole las uñas en las mejillas

–ahora eres una vampiresa, eres superior a cualquier humano… pero para ti, eso lejos de ser la honra que es, es una maldición. Deberías aprender, antes que nada, que tú ahora eres de esa antigua nobleza. Eres una de las damas de la corte de Vlad III de Rumania y debes actuar como tal –le dijo la morena. Seras recordó lo que Lucy le había dicho la noche anterior.

"no se te olvide que son unos sádicos que tienen una escoba metida por el "Anacleto" y están enamorados de sí mismos, así que cualquier cosa, intenta ignorar sus comentarios lo más que puedas"

Se habían vuelto como hermanas ya que en realidad no tenían a nadie más y en cierta forma lo eran.

–eso lo sé, me lo repite todos los malditos días –replicó Seras en voz baja.

–y yo todos los malditos días la obedezco a usted y a mi amo y a medio mundo y me callo y me porto bien. PERO NO SOY UN MALDITO JUGUETE, YO TAMBIÉN SOY UNA PERSONA, HUMANA O VAMPIRO YO SOY PERSONA –gritó la pequeña rubia rasgando el pañuelo que la sujetaba a la silla al levantarse.

Claudia la examinó con la mirada detenidamente y se acercó a ella, Seras se encogió al ver la meno de Claudia acercarse a ella y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió sorprendida al sentir una suave caricia sobre su mejilla.

–A veces me recuerdas tanto a ella –comentó la morena acariciando su collar.

–puedes irte, toma el resto de la noche para ti, chérie –le dijo Claudia y abandonó la sala majestuosamente.

* * *

Alucard estaba en su silla, pensaba en su joven aprendiza ¿había sido correcto dejarla con Claudia? ¿Estaba lista para algo así? Después de todo la Comtesse Claudia D'Renoir era una maestra despiadada.

Lucy

El nombre apareció en su cabeza tan rápido que no pudo evitar levantarse

Hacía casi cien años que no veía a Lucy, su primera aprendiza en Inglaterra, ciertamente era extraño ver a sus aprendizas juntas, a pesar de que no tuvieran nada en común.

Excepto a él

Pero eso no importaba, Lucy era una criatura dócil, bondadosa y resignada, en realidad era más bien parecida a la chica policía, dudaba mucho que se atreviera si quiera a pensar el hacer algo en contra suya con ayuda de Seras…

Después de todo seguía siendo el amo de ambas y como amo decidía si vivían o dejaban de hacerlo. Pero Lucy debía odiarlo y guardarle un rencor infinito, "ARRUINASTE MI VIDA" había gritado ella y lo había abofeteado.

Le gustaban las mujeres con carácter, mujeres fuertes, la chica policía era la excepción que hace la regla, pero lo divertía su torpeza y sabía ponerse los pantalones cuando era necesario. En realidad no era tan mala como podría suponerse.

Pero cambiaría mucho bajo la tutela de la condesa, de eso estaba completamente seguro…


End file.
